happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Just Desert/Blurb
The Blurb version of Just Desert was uploaded on May 19th, 2010. Overview * BlurB! * Orange really brings out Lumpy's eyes! * Who ever drew this map doesn't really the concept of "maps" * Oh, wait... that was us! DOH! * Tornadoes and cacti are natural enemies in the wild! * Safety Tip: When in doubt... * PANIC! * Rocks: nature tornado shelters! * You know what they say about the size of a Moose's antlers? * Neither do we! * Those are some long pants! * Naked moose in... * 5''' * '''4 * 3''' * '''2 * 1''' * '''Blurb placed for your protection! * Fun fact: Moose do not have sweat glands! * Other fun fact: We didn't know that at all before we made this episode. * Not that it would have made a difference. * Wow! This pool looks much bigger up close! * Deeper too! * Wait, was Lumpy underwater all that time?!? * Lumpy must have slipped out during that fade-to-black! Those transitions sure are tricksies, my precious! * Where the hell did Lumpy get that cup and toothbrush? * Or that towel?!? * Eww, don't drink that! You don't know what's been in there! * Public service announcement: Remember to brush... * your HAIR! I bet you thought we were going to say teeth. Brushing your teeth is a suckers game. * See! What did we tell you! * Some believe that losing one's teeth in your dreams translate to feeling of helplessness or loss of control over a situation... * ... just like Lumpy is experiencing now! * Admit it, we just blew your mind, didn't we? * Vulture comes from the latin word "vellere"... * ... which means to pluck or tear! * That's right, we are all about mind bombs today! * Arms: Think of them as back-up legs! * Vultures like to bum rides off people. They're nature's hobos! * Tornadoes' other enemies... * Moose! * I guess Lumpy really is a "bone head"! Har, har... * Safety Tip: Don't pick up random objects on the beach! * Picking up random objects around trash cans and dumpsters are MUCH more rewarding! * If you are still reading this then you are more desperate for entertainment than we thought. * Don't worry, we've got your back! * Hit the replay button in... * 5''' * '''4 * 3''' * '''2 * 1 Images S3E5 Blurb JDBb1.png S3E5 Blurb JDBb2.png S3E5 Blurb JDBb3.png S3E5 Blurb JDBb4.png S3E5 Blurb JDBb5.png S3E5 Blurb JDBb6.png S3E5 Blurb JDBb7.png S3E5 Blurb JDBb8.png S3E5 Blurb JDBb9.png S3E5 Blurb JDBb10.png S3E5 Blurb JDBb11.png S3E5 Blurb JDBb12.png S3E5 Blurb JDBb13.png S3E5 Blurb JDBb14.png S3E5 Blurb JDBb15.png S3E5 Blurb JDBb16.png S3E5 Blurb JDBb17.png S3E5 Blurb JDBb18.png S3E5 Blurb JDBb19.png S3E5 Blurb JDBb20.png S3E5 Blurb JDBb21.png S3E5 Blurb JDBb22.png S3E5 Blurb JDBb23.png S3E5 Blurb JDBb24.png S3E5 Blurb JDBb25.png S3E5 Blurb JDBb26.png S3E5 Blurb JDBb27.png S3E5 Blurb JDBb28.png S3E5 Blurb JDBb29.png S3E5 Blurb JDBb30.png S3E5 Blurb JDBb31.png S3E5 Blurb JDBb32.png S3E5 Blurb JDBb33.png S3E5 Blurb JDBb34.png S3E5 Blurb JDBb35.png S3E5 Blurb JDBb36.png S3E5 Blurb JDBb37.png S3E5 Blurb JDBb38.png S3E5 Blurb JDBb39.png S3E5 Blurb JDBb40.png S3E5 Blurb JDBb41.png S3E5 Blurb JDBb42.png S3E5 Blurb JDBb43.png S3E5 Blurb JDBb44.png S3E5 Blurb JDBb45.png S3E5 Blurb JDBb46.png S3E5 Blurb JDBb47.png S3E5 Blurb JDBb48.png S3E5 Blurb JDBb49.png S3E5 Blurb JDBb50.png S3E5 Blurb JDBb51.png S3E5 Blurb JDBb52.png S3E5 Blurb JDBb53.png Category:Image Galleries Category:Blurb Galleries Category:Episode Galleries